Peak Human Speed/Absolute
The user possesses a limitless level of speed and velocity. Sub-power of Absolute Condition. The highest form of Enhanced Speed. Also Called * Absolute Velocity * Cosmic Speed * Unlimited Speed * Limitless Speed * Endless Speed * Godlike Speed * Infinite Speed * Perfect Speed * True Speed * Ultimate Speed Capabilities User can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against the user. The user can move at infinite velocities, allowing user to surpass and perceive light speed movements and move at speeds that allow them to move past time and space itself. Users of this level are completely immune to speed affecting powers such as Speed Cancellation and Speed Theft. Applications * Accelerated Vision * Accelerated Metabolism * Accelerated Thought Process * Dimensional Travel * Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Agility * Enhanced/Supernatural Durability * Enhanced/Supernatural Endurance * Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Reflexes * Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Stamina * Flash Step * G-Force Adaptation * Hyperspace Travel * Intangibility * Invisible Speed * Juggernaut Momentum * Mobile Invulnerability * Molecular Oscillation * Slow-Motion * Speed Combat * Speed Strike * Subspace Travel * Time Travel * Unrestricted Movement * Warping Speed Levels * Peak Human Speed * Enhanced Speed * Supernatural Speed **Type I: User can travel at or beyond the speed of sound, at a super-sonic level. **Type II: User can travel at at least Mach 5 and beyond, granting them hyper-to-high hyper sonic speeds. **Type III: User can travel near, at, or beyond the speed of light. *'Absolute Speed:' User can travel infinitely fast. Associations * Absolute Condition * Alternate Reality Traveling * Motion Manipulation * Planeswalking * Transcendent Physiology Limitations * Though their level of speed is limitless, their level of stamina and endurance may be steadily exhausted/drained by their opponents over time. * If the user allows themselves to accelerate too much, their momentum may become uncontrollable. * The user is neither Omnipresent nor Nigh Omnipresent. * May be subject to relativistic effects, such as Time Dilation. Known Users Gallery File:The_Flash_Wally_West_1.jpg|The Flash (DC Comics) can move at such high speeds that he can travel through time and space. File:Sonic_The_Hedgehog_Super_Speed.png|Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) bears the title as The Fastest Being Alive, described by E-123 Omega that he is potentially able to exceed light speed. Sirius H.png|Sirius (Valkyrie Crusade) is the star spirit of sirius, and wields godlike speed. Guardian ÄRM Kung-fu Frog.png|Despite his appearance, Guardian ÄRM Kung-Fu Frog’s (Marchen Awakens Romance) speed is the greatest of all the guardians. Wolfgang.Schreiber.full.52095.jpg|Through Nilfheimr Fenriswolf, Wolfgang Schreiber (Dies Irae) will always move faster than his opponent, regardless of their speed, unless they completely halt the flow of time. MadeinHeaven.png|Thanks to its time acceleration powers, Enrico Pucci's Stand, Made in Heaven (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 6: Stone Ocean) is the fastest Stand in the series, being the only one classified as having infinite speed. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Transportation Category:Common Powers